


За явным преимуществом

by My_Deer, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Deer/pseuds/My_Deer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим считает себя гуру бильярда. Просто он никогда не играл с Леонардом Маккоем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За явным преимуществом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Stroke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



> бета [kaiSSa666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666)

К чёрту, Боунз не доктор, он грёбаный хирург, когда дело касается пула. Джим был особенно шокирован тем, что выяснил это только  _сейчас_ , спустя столько лет дружбы (и секса) и совместных походов по злачным местам.  
  
Он знал, что Боунз играет — слишком любил бары, чтобы не уметь — но, чёрт побери, он буквально не оставил от соперника камня на камне!  
  
Джим проводил взглядом восьмой по счету шар, который, конечно же, закатился в лузу. Именно туда, куда его направил Боунз. Точным выверенным ударом.  
  
— Ты кое-что утаил от меня, — упрекнул Джим, опираясь бедром на бильярдный стол.  
  
— Ты никогда не спрашивал, — парировал Боунз, невозмутимо возвращая свой кий на подставку, будто и не он только что уделал Джима в игре, в которой тот привык побеждать.  
  
— Что ещё ты от меня скрываешь?  
  
— Уж точно не твоё эго, — проворчал в ответ Боунз и повернулся к Джиму. — Ты должен мне выпивку.  
  
— Выпивку? — недоверчиво переспросил Джим. Потому что он-то точно знал, чего бы потребовал, и выпивка находилась где-то в самом конце списка. С коварной улыбкой он протиснулся мимо Боунза, нарочно придвинувшись вплотную, и поставил свой кий на подставку. — Так вот каковы были ставки?  
  
— В отличие от некоторых, я не стал бы ставить на кон свой чёртов дом. Просто купи мне выпить.  
  
— Конечно, — согласился Джим и, выйдя из комнаты, направился к бару.  
  
Он заказал неразбавленный бурбон и неторопливо прошествовал обратно. Зажав стакан в одной руке, другой он развернул ширму, чтобы оградить их от ненужных свидетелей, а затем повернулся к Боунзу и широко улыбнулся, когда тот нахмурился.  
  
— Что ты задумал? — настороженно спросил Боунз, покосившись на стакан. — Ты что-то подсыпал мне в выпивку?   
  
— Ты мне настолько не доверяешь? — когда Боунз всё же потянулся за напитком, Джим, улыбаясь, невесомо провёл кончиками пальцев по его запястью. — Если я тебе что-то подмешаю, ты не сможешь трахнуть меня на бильярдном столе.  
  
Боунз подавился бурбоном. Джим похлопал его по спине и, несмотря на направленный на него испепеляющий взгляд, не смог удержаться от смеха.  
  
— Ты не выиграл партию, — заявил Боунз, поставив свой стакан на стол.  
  
— Само собой, — Боунз всё ещё не выглядел убежденным, и Джим безапелляционно добавил: — Бильярдные столы просто созданы для секса. Можешь считать это вишенкой на торте своей победы.  
  
Боунз откинулся на спинку кресла и сделал ещё один медленный глоток.  
  
— И какие же ещё фантазии бродят в твоей дурной голове?  
  
— Выиграй следующую партию — и, может, я тебе скажу, — ответил Джим. И уселся к нему на колени.  
  
— Бог ты мой, Джим, ты серьёзно?  
  
В ответ тот, склонив голову, провёл носом по его шее.  
  
— Я никогда не шучу про секс. Это слишком серьёзное дело, — Джим легко покусывал подбородок Боунза, плавно двигал бёдрами, потираясь об него и чувствуя твердеющий член. Ответ очевиден.  
  
— Снимай штаны, — сдавшись, прохрипел Боунз.  
  
— Я знал, что мои доводы тебя убедят.  
  
— Не будь таким самодовольным ублюдком. Я могу просто уйти.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что ты меня не бросишь, — возразил Джим, поглаживая сквозь брюки стояк Боунза.  
  
—Я сказал, снимай свои чёртовы штаны!  
  
— Да, сэр! — отсалютовал Джим, встал, повернувшись к бильярдному столу, и, улыбаясь во весь рот, расстегнул ширинку. — А, да, смазка в кармане моей куртки.  
  
— Ну разумеется.  
  
Боунз прижался к нему сзади и положил ладонь между лопаток. Джим прекрасно знал, что за этим последует, и закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда Боунз одной рукой толкнул его на стол, а другой стянул джинсы до щиколоток.  
  
— Ооо, это было горячо, — прокомментировал Джим, попытавшись подняться только ради того, чтобы почувствовать, как Боунз удерживает и толкает обратно, пинком раздвигая его ноги шире, — мне нравится.  
  
Последнее слово потонуло в хаотичном наборе звуков, потому что в этот момент Боунз провёл смазанным пальцем между ягодиц. Джим попытался двинуться назад, но рука на спине была непреклонна и неумолима.  
  
— Не будь таким... — Джим сорвался на стон, когда Боунз протолкнул палец внутрь.  
  
— Неужели заткнулся, — пробормотал тот.  
  
— Минет бы тоже сработал.  
  
У Джима перехватило дыхание и сами собой закрылись глаза, когда Боунз добавил второй палец. Впервые в жизни Джим не жалел о том, что проиграл, потому что такая компенсация определённо того стоила... Или стоила бы, если бы Боунз не тянул время так откровенно, медленно трахая его всего лишь двумя пальцами и получая от этого несказанное удовольствие. Джим уже собирался снова начать трепаться, когда Боунз добавил третий палец и повернул кисть, заставив его стонать, прося о большем.  
  
И когда он опять не получил желаемого, когда Боунз не изменил своего неторопливого темпа, Джим попытался подняться со стола, но его тут же вернули на место.  
  
— Давай уже, — он снова подался назад.  
  
— Когда выиграешь, может, мы сделаем всё, как  _ты_  захочешь, — ответил Боунз, потемневшими глазами наблюдая за движением своих пальцев. Джим не мог не признать, что тот смотрелся чертовски возбуждающе, но ему хотелось, чтобы его всё-таки трахнули в  _этом_  столетии, а лучше  _сию секунду_ , и он был просто обязан раскатать Боунза в следующей партии. Чёртов садист.  
  
И, так как Боунз был слишком занят вуайеризмом, Джим решил, что проще будет подрочить. С тихим стоном он обхватил ладонью свой член...  
  
— Убери свою чёртову руку, или я уйду, — отчеканил Боунз.  
  
— Иди ты в задницу, — пробормотал Джим, оглядываясь через плечо, но руку, тем не менее, убрал.  
  
Когда последовало особенно резкое движение пальцев, Джим уткнулся лбом в стол. Он знал, что Боунз тоже хочет этого, чувствовал его твердый член у своего бедра, и вся бесконечная прелюдия была полным бредом, но этот ублюдок продолжал тянуть время, пока Джиму не стало казаться, что к его члену уже просто не может прилить ещё больше крови, а охрипшее горло не способно издать ни звука. Джим взбесился, когда Боунз вытащил пальцы, оставляя его пустым, ждущим и слишком возбужденным, чтобы бросать его вот так.  
  
Наконец-то,  _наконец-то_ , Джим почувствовал головку члена Боунза, и он бы толкнулся назад и насадился на него, если бы мог, если бы этот негодяй с садистскими наклонностями не продолжал удерживать его, получая огромное удовольствие от ситуации.  
  
— Отличный выбор слов, Джим, — невозмутимо заявил Боунз, медленно, дюйм за дюймом, входя в него.  
  
— Трахни меня уже! — рявкнул Джим.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы весь бар узнал, что здесь происходит?  
  
— Да мне плева... — Джим застонал, когда Боунз вошёл на всю длину. Все его нервные окончания буквально ликовали от заполненности.  _О, да. Ещё._  
  
И Боунз, слава всем богам, не стал сдерживаться. Он трахал Джима, пока тому не стало казаться, что на его животе останутся синяки от слишком близкого знакомства с бильярдным столом. Он пытался найти точку опоры, но пальцы соскальзывали с зелёного покрытия. Джим мог только стонать на каждый толчок, и, когда Боунз обхватил его член, пройдясь костяшкой пальца под головкой, это был чистый и незамутнённый кайф.  
  
Джим кончил с громким криком, потому что к чёрту всех в этом чёртовом баре. Его только что оттрахали до звёздочек перед глазами, и они имели полное право завидовать. Его член пульсировал в руке Боунза, и он знал, что тот близко, чувствовал, как он сбивается с ритма, как его движения становятся всё более хаотичными, пока, наконец, он не толкнулся особенно глубоко, в очередной раз впечатав Джима животом в бильярдный стол. Как будто ему и так не были гарантированы синяки.  
  
Джим почувствовал, как Боунз кончает в него — гораздо сдержаннее, чем он сам, — и расслабленно растекся по столу. Боунз взял барные салфетки и принялся уничтожать следы преступления, а Джим не двигался, пока посторгазменная эйфория не отступила и Боунз не начал что-то бубнить себе под нос.  
  
С широкой улыбкой Джим выпрямился, натянул штаны и заткнул Боунза головокружительным поцелуем, чтобы тот своим ворчанием не разрушил момент.  
  
— В следующий раз играем в паре, — заявил он, — а на выигранные деньги покупаем бильярдный стол.


End file.
